


If Your Wings Are Broken, Borrow Mine So Yours Can Open Too

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Protective Sam, happy end, vulnerable Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gabriel flinched when the door suddenly landed on the floor, Sam kicking it open. He was holding the knife in his hand, looking around the room. Right, there were way too many demons, but as he looked past them and saw Gabriel sitting on the chair, bound, looking blankly in front of himself, Sam just snapped. He saw red with anger and fury...





	If Your Wings Are Broken, Borrow Mine So Yours Can Open Too

Gabriel was struggling against the restrains around his wrists and ankles, trying to break free while at the same time trying to keep it together. He agreed to help the Winchesters again, mainly because he wanted to impress Sam, but things went south very soon. He and Dean were so supposed to go hunt demons. Slinded easy enough; in his long life, Gabriel had the chance to take on quite a few demons, but this time it was different. He was… weaker. There was no denying that years being Asmodeus’ captive had changed Gabriel. Before he never hesitated, but now he couldn't stop doubting in himself. It was how he found himself being tackled against the floor and bound as a bunch of demons ganged upon them. Gabriel could easily break free of the restrains, but he was petrified… Again finding himself in that horrible, awful cage and he… luckily Dean was able to escape.

 

Demons were going to use him as bait, that was very clear to the Archangel. Again trying to goat the Winchesters into giving them something. Gabriel wasn’t really listening as he was too caught up with his own inner turmoil. He was present in the room only physically, but emotionally, he was in a completely another place, one that was much darker than this. He flinched, because he could  _ hear  _ Asmodeus’ laughter, even though he knew very well he was dead. He was the only who killed him, and yet… the memories were still haunting him. Being bound like this put him in that same place and he swallowed thickly.

 

Gabriel had completely  tuned out as he was blankly staring in front of himself. That helped tune out the pain when he was still with Asmodeus. Years of torture taught him how to cope with it in his own way, but then he shuddered. There was suddenly a loud bang outside of the room and one of the demons guarding the room let out a loud scream, then suddenly another loud thump was being heard. The demons smiled as they looked at each other; the Winchesters were finally there. However, they didn’t know the beast they had awakened by taking Gabriel captive like that. 

 

“Sam, you can’t barge in there completely unprepared,” said Dean.

 

“Watch me,” heard Gabriel saying Sam and for a moment, he was able to snap back to reality. He tried getting free, but when he felt shackles around his wrists again, he flinched and looked around. Asmodeus would punish him when he would struggle too much and he closed his eyes.

 

“There’s more than ten demons inside,” said Dean’s voice.

 

“I. Don’t. Care, Dean!” snapped Sam. Sam wasn’t holding back at all, as soon as he Dean told him what happened on the job, Sam was on a rescue mission. Dean demanded they needed a plan, but Sam said screw with the plan. Gabriel was in danger and the demons should be running away from Sam, because at the moment, he was a slaughtering machine, killing anyone and anything that even dared to put a hand on Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel flinched when the door suddenly landed on the floor, Sam kicking it open. He was holding the knife in his hand, looking around the room. Right, there were way too many demons, but as he looked past them and saw Gabriel sitting on the chair, bound, looking blankly in front of himself, Sam just snapped. He saw red with anger and fury and all that Dean could do was to watch his brother going to the battle completely headless and unprepared. 

 

Sam didn’t give the demons even the time to be ready for his strike. Without thinking, he clenched his teeth, held the knife as he literally threw himself into the swarm of demons. Dean tried his best to help out his younger brother, but Sam didn’t need any help; he managed to take on all of the demons all on himself. Dean didn’t know if he should be impressed or scared, but at the moment, Sam was a killing machine. The demons tackled Sam on the floor, but that gave the hunter the opportunity to kick the back of his knee, making the demon’s legs to give up on him and Sam rammed the knife right into his chest, ducking when he heard another one running to him. Pulling out the knife out of the dead demon’s chest, he rammed it into the other’s back and kicked the third demon that was running to him.

 

Sam didn’t see one of the demons, but luckily Dean was there. He gave the demon a few well deserved punches, knocking him out and then Sam finished the job, ramming the knife into his stomach, panting hard as he went onto his legs and was looking around the room. None of the demons were alive anymore and he closed his eyes, while Dean was sitting on the floor, looking up at Sam, who looked completely dishevelled at the moment, covered in demon blood. His eyes were still dark. There was only one emotion in his brother’s eyes;  _ protect.  _ Damn, thought Dean and he shuddered.

 

Then just like that, Sam’s facial expression softened up as he looked at Gabriel, who was still silently sitting on the chair and Sam dropped the demon killing knife and was at Gabriel at that next moment, kneeling in front of him, stomach tied in knots. Gabriel looked unharmed; he had no visible wounds, he didn’t appear to be physically hurt. That was good, but the fact that he was just sitting there, completely out of it, was what worried Sam. 

 

“Gabriel, hey,” said Sam, fingers shaking as he gently cupped Gabriel’s face, hoping that that would get his reaction, but nothing. It was like Gabriel wasn’t there and Sam’s stomach dropped as he quickly freed Gabriel’s legs and his hands. He held his hands gently, looking around his wrists. There were marks, bruises, but nothing that couldn’t Gabriel heal with a little bit of his grace. Sam looked at Dean, who was silently standing there next to them and he swallowed thickly. “What did they do to him?” asked Sam and Dean shook his head.

 

“I… I don’t know,” said Dean. “I mean, tied him up, but that’s all I saw before I ran away,” whispered Dean and Sam cursed loudly.

 

“Shit,” said Sam and gritted his teeth. As he raised his voice, Gabriel flinched and Sam quickly pressed his lips together. It seemed like Gabriel was slowly coming out of his trance and he raised up a little bit, sitting on his heels as he cupped Gabriel’s face again and tried to get Gabriel to come back. 

 

Gabriel could feel warmth on his cheek, it was familiar, but distant. Someone was calling his name, the voice sounded so… warm, it reminded him of home, safety. Gabriel shuddered as he tried to get out of the  _ dark  _ place, but it was hard. Sam pressed his lips together when he saw that Gabriel wasn’t responding. However, he could see that he could hear him in his eyes. Gabriel’s eyes weren’t empty anymore and Sam smiled, because he knew that Gabriel could hear him. Also, he had a hunch why Gabriel was like that… years being locked up in a cage was bound to leave some consequences and given that the demons tied Gabriel up… it didn’t come as a surprise at all.

 

“Gabriel, hey,” said Sam softly, saying Gabriel’s name over and over again, almost like a prayer. Anything to get his angel back. “It’s me, Sam,” he said softly and Gabriel slowly looked down when he heard Sam, welcomed by a warm smile. Sam was beyond worried, but he was staying calm for Gabriel’s sake. When he heard the news that Gabriel was being held captive, Sam completely snapped. Dean didn’t even need to say anything else, Sam was already ready, rushing over to Impala and demanding Dean to take them to the place. He wasn’t thinking rationally, all that his mind was able to focus on was to save Gabriel. Save him and bring him back home. Kill anyone else that dared to step in between him and Gabriel. 

 

Dean was usually the impulsive one, not Sam. It was one of the rare times that Sam completely snapped and it was the first time that he was so… Sam didn’t even know how to call it how he felt. Sam shuddered and then snapped back to reality when he felt Gabriel’s hands searching for his. Dean noticed that the two of them needed some privacy, so he decided to go out for a bit.. wait them by his Baby. 

 

“Sam, I’ll just… um, wait for you two outside,” said Dean and Sam looked at him.

 

“Sure,” said Sam, quickly going back to Gabriel and he allowed the Archangel to hold his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze, trying to show him that he was safe, that he was really there. Sam gave Gabriel another smile as his thumb was grazing the back of his palms gently, linking their fingers together and Gabriel exhaled softly. When he locked his eyes with Sam was when he finally allowed himself to breathe properly. The warmth in Sam’s eyes was enough to calm down Gabriel enough and he squeezed his hand back

 

“Sam?” asked Gabriel, barely audible and Sam nodded, lifting himself up again so that he was closer to Gabriel’s face and he gently touched his cheek again, Gabriel nuzzling into the touch and he closed his eyes again. This time, he didn’t see the cage anymore. This time he saw Sam, smiling and when he opened his eyes, he was welcomed again by that warm and kind smile. The smile that helped him get through so many things and he looked down, biting into his lower lip.

 

“Yes,” said Sam and gently leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m here, you’re safe,” he then added and Gabriel’s breath started shaking again, sighing in relief and he pressed his lips together. In the heap of the moment, he wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him in for a tight, almost crushing hug. All Sam did was hug his angel back and gently massaged his back, giving him time to calm down in his embrace. 

 

“Yeah,” said Gabriel, his voice still quiet as if he was afraid to speak up.

 

“What, um, what did they do to you?” asked Sam softly when he pulled back and Gabriel looked down. “Are you hurt?” he said, worry in his voice heavy and Gabriel scoffed.

 

Gabriel shuddered and shook his head as he looked down. No, the demons didn’t hurt him, they didn’t have to. Gabriel just froze after he was pushed down on the floor and bound. They didn’t need to do anything else, he was  _ weak _ and he gritted his teeth. “No,” said Gabriel, his voice shaking again and he pressed his lips together. “They did nothing,” he said and his fingers were shaking again, calming down after Sam hugged his hands again. “They didn’t need to, I just froze after they bound me up,” he said and looked at Sam. “I’m  _ weak. _ ”

 

Sam shook his head. “You aren’t weak, Gabe,” huffed Sam.

 

“Yes, yes I am,” said Gabriel. “I should’ve broken free easily, but all I did was sit there,” said Gabriel and his eyes filled with horror. “I tried to move, Sam, I really did, but couldn’t,” he said and his heart started beating faster. “I was back in the cage and was petrified,” he said and Sam’s heart broke. “I’m just so…. weak,” he then said and frowned. He was angry with himself, so angry that he couldn’t escape his past. It was always so easy, why was it now so damn difficult?!

 

“No, you aren’t weak,” said Sam and shook his head.

 

“Yes I am,” replied Gabriel stubbornly. “I couldn’t do  _ anything, _ Sam,” said Gabriel. “I had to count on you to come and save me,” he said and his stomach dropped. Sam arched an eyebrow… was that supposed to be a bad thing? Counting on others? Then again, it made sense. Before, it was just Gabriel, always having to count on himself. But now…

 

“Why is that a bad thing?” asked Sam.

 

“It’s not,” said Gabriel as Sam misunderstood him. “It’s just,” said Gabriel. “What if something happened to you while you were trying to save me?” asked Gabriel and Sam’s heart twisted again. “I-if you got injured and I wouldn’t be even.... it would be  _ my _ fault and I’d never be able… to forgive myself. I-” he carried on, but his voice trailed off and Sam finally understood it. 

 

“But I’m okay, Gabe,” said Sam with a smile and leaned up, brushing his lips gently against Gabriel’s, who huffed and let his eyelids flutter shut for a few moments and he let out a bitter laugh.

 

“It’s just… it’s been months, Sam…  _ months, _ ” said Gabriel and angrily looked away. “Yet I’m still...”

 

“He’s been torturing you for  _ years,  _ Gabriel. This type of a thing doesn’t just disappear. Trust me,” said Sam, who had also been through a lot through his life. “I… it takes time, and trust me you’re anything but weak,” said Sam and Gabriel scoffed. “I mean it. Plus, there’s nothing weak about having to count on others that care about you. Love makes you stronger,” said Sam and Gabriel felt a little smile tugging on his lips. Damn it, Moose, always knew what to say to make him smile. It was why he loved him so much in the first place and Gabriel just sighed. Sam had a point, like per usual. 

 

“I know, you’re right,” said Gabriel. “It’s just… a lot to get used to,” he confessed and Sam nodded. “I’ve been going solo for so long that I don’t know how to count on others really,” said Gabriel and Sam smiled.

 

“Let me teach you, huh?” asked Sam and Gabriel gave him a little nod.

 

“Yeah. Just, um, be patient?” asked Gabriel and Sam snorted.

 

“You know it. I’ll be always there to stand by you,” said Sam and placed another little kiss on top of Gabriel’s lips before he stood up and extended out his hand, offering it to him and Gabriel allowed himself to be pulled onto his legs. Thank God that they didn’t injure the Archangel in other ways, because Sam didn’t know what would’ve happened. He was kind of surprised by himself back then. 

 

“Thank you,” said Gabriel and looked on the floor, dead bodies lying everywhere. 

 

“Don’t worry, I took care of them. No one can hurt you anymore,” said Sam and Gabriel spent a few seconds counting the bodies.

 

“You took all of them on your own?” asked Gabriel as he wasn’t really paying attention before and Sam proudly smiled. “Damn,” said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes. “How?”

 

“No idea,” said Sam. “When Dean told me what happened I just… snapped,” said Sam and rubbed the back of his neck as he was dragging Gabriel the hell out of there. “All I could think was to get to you and to make sure you’re safe,” he then whispered and Gabriel went silent. He leaned up to kiss Sam again and he just sighed, muttering a quick  _ I love you. _

 

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” said Gabriel then and walked past Sam, the hunter quick behind him and followed him to Impala. 

 

Gabriel had been through quite the journey; but he was slowly, gradually getting better. With Sammy by his side, he was slowly getting better. So far his wings were still  _ broken _ so to speak, but Sam was there to carry him on his, until he’d make a complete comeback to his full power and with that, Gabriel was content with. Sam was being supportive, always there for him and Gabriel kept on holding Sam’s hand as they were sitting on the backseat while Dean drove them back  _ home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading


End file.
